Obsession
by NikaDawson
Summary: Scorpius had a habit that his best friend Albus Potter didn't know about. It wasn't exactly healthy, but he just couldn't seem to break himself of watching his best friend's older brother. Onesided SMJSP, and a little JSPTRL.


**Author's Note:** I'm actually really not sure where this came from, since I was trying to work on another chapter for my multi-chapter fic. But it came, and I'm actually not to sure about posting it, since I'm actually not sure it's any good. It ended up slightly slashy, like most of my fics, but I actually hadn't been intending that this time. It has a slight pairing of Teddy/James, and one-sided Scorpius/James. Yeah, rare for Scorpius.

"All real love is a form of obsession." -Shirley Manson

Albus Potter didn't know, but his best friend Scorpius had an obsession. The blonde Slytherin knew for a fact that the brunette boy would be quite alarmed if he knew. Scorpius Malfoy enjoyed watching Al's older brother James. Scorpius knew that it was a habit he should break, after all, practically stalking your friend's brother certainly couldn't be healthy. And if his father ever found out what went on in his son's head, well, Scorpius didn't even want to imagine the hell that would cause.

Scorpius didn't think he was attracted to him. He didn't want to think that might be why he couldn't stop his habit. Sure, James Potter was handsome, he could admit that. His hair was a nice shade of black and curled pleasantly around his face, that was angular and sharp featured and almost feline. He had ivory skin, that was flawless except for the smatter of tiny freckles under his eyes. His eyes, were a very warm, enchanting shade of mahogany, and he had eyelashes that any girl would envy. But James looked to much like his best friend not to make it weird. Or that was what the younger boy tried telling himself.

At first he only started watching him because he was intrigued at the animosity that flowed between Albus and him. The angry words that were spat by Albus about his older brother amused Al, and made him curious. His mother had always taught him that there was two sides to every story, and surely James couldn't be that bad, could he?

When he first started to watch him, he was convinced that Al was absolutely right about his brother. On the outside James Sirius Potter was a cocky, rude, prank loving boy that cared about three things; himself, quidditch, and mayhem. He surrounded himself with Gryffindor drones just like himself, and became quite obnoxious.

Till the time he saw the than third year James help a first year Hufflepuff girl to the hospital wing, who had a broken leg. He carried her in there himself, and sat with her till she was fixed up. The incident was never mentioned by either the girl, or James, and they went about their own lives after.

That was when he began to see behind the mask. The one that James showed to everyone else. There were times that James could be charming and helpful. That most of the time his pranks were designed to make everyone laugh, instead of causing any real harm, which they sometimes had an unfortunate side effect of doing. And that he was undeniably lonely. He had many companions, but he didn't have one true friend. Al had Scorpius himself, and his cousin Rose, and Lily had Hugo, but James had no one. His hid his feelings under a veneer of a devil may care attitude.

Soon the blonde began noticing little things about him. Like the fact that a smile never quite reached his eyes unless he was talking to his sister, or a rare moment with Albus. That he chewed his nails when he was bored. That he hated the smell of peaches, but loved peach pie.

Or that he had a love and an extensive collection of muggle vampire books. Laurell K. Hamilton, Anne Rice, and so on. One time Scorpius had even bought one to see what he loved so much about them, but after trying to read the book called Narcissus in Chains, that then thirteen year old Scorpius had to put it down because he was blushing to hard.

He wrote when he was stressed. Scorpius had never read any of it, but there were times when James would hide himself away in the back of the library, take out parchment and spend hours writing. After that he'd ball what ever it was up, and throw it in a bin. Scorpius sometimes fished it out of the trash can, but never could quite bring himself to read it.

He hated being called Jimmy. He would scowl whenever Ginny Potter called him that, but never complained. He much preferred being called Jaime, which seemed to be some sort of private name between him and his god brother Teddy that had recently started. He also felt like he didn't fit in with the Potter's. That Harry would never be as proud of his as he was of Albus, and that he couldn't talk to or relate to either of his parents.

Scorpius had never actually talked directly to him. Sometimes he thought about it, but untimely gave up on that plan before it even started. The most words ever exchanged between them was James asking him to pass the salt when he had dinner over the Potter's house.

His voyeuristic tendencies had gotten worse the one time he slept there for the night, and had accidentally spied James crying into his pillow, door left slightly ajar. Scorpius had wanted to comfort him, but never got the guts to step one foot in the room. What comfort would he want from a boy two years younger than him?

He spend a lot of time at the Potter's the summer before his fifth year. James was more aloof at home that he was at school if that was possibly. Except when he was around Teddy Lupin. It had taken a while for Scorpius to understand it, but he'd finally been able to figure out why. James was in love with Teddy, and to frightened of revealing it to the metamorphous who was dating his cousin.

The thought of James being in love with someone had sent an off, burning sensation rushing through him. He really didn't like it, and he didn't really understand why. The only comfort was that Teddy was in love with Victoire and would probably never return James affections. Scorpius had odd thoughts floating in his head of competition, because after awhile he'd begun to think of James as his, since he was the only one who truly knew him.

That was, until the scene Scorpius had just witnessed. He didn't really want to believe his own eyes, because it was just to hard for him to think about. His stalking tendencies had gotten worse, so much so, that he got up at night to walk past James' bedroom. Tonight was different though. Tonight James hadn't been alone.

Teddy had been in their with him, and that burning sensation had amplified when he saw that they were kissing. And not just chaste little pecks that Rose would sometimes give him, or that he saw his parent's give each other. No, they were kissing hard and rough, and tongue in one another's mouths. He had the violent urge to kill Teddy, who had always been perfectly nice to him.

He couldn't help the gasp the escaped him when he saw Teddy began to lift James' shirt off, and pale, silky looking skin was revealed. His eyes bugged out, and he managed to unglue his feet from where they seemed stuck to the floor, leaving as quickly as he could back to the room he shared with Al for his time there. Only after sitting in bed awhile, plotting taking off Teddy Lupin's head, could he admit after so long, that he might just be hopelessly in love with his best friend's older brother.


End file.
